


Likes it Rough

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Baby likes it rough   Pansy/Neville





	Likes it Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Smutty McSmut Drabble #10 for [](http://giina.livejournal.com/profile)[**giina**](http://giina.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

“You look good like this, Longbottom.” Pansy couldn’t keep the smirk out of her tone as she surveyed the man in front of her. “I never realized the alternate purpose of house ties until tonight.”

 

Neville glared at her, his teeth working on the tie she’d used to gag him. He was naked and kneeling on the bed, his arse in the air, wrists and ankles bound with her old house ties. If it wasn’t bad enough being restrained and gagged, she’d had to use green and silver reminders of their past. His eyes followed her, widening when he saw her remove the leather singletail from the bureau drawer.

 

Moving the whip over his back, she smiled before raising her and letting it swing. The sound of leather cracking skin filled the air and she couldn’t help moaning. “I never tire of hearing that,” she told him smugly before swinging again.

 

Her lashes weren’t that hard, not compared to what he’d done to her in the past, but it was the _idea_ that he was bound at her feet and she was whipping him that had him struggling to free himself. Neville enjoyed a bit of play in the bedroom. Being married to Pansy for four years had guaranteed that things were rarely ever traditional and boring. However, he much preferred _her_ in this position, and his eyes told her that she’d pay in the most wicked ways he could imagine.

 

Pansy whipped his back and arse until it was pink, a few strokes breaking skin but nothing a quick healing charm wouldn’t fix later. Leaning down, she licked one of the marks, her hand moving beneath him to find his hard cock. Thumb moving over the head, she purred, “Baby likes it rough.”

 

Before she could straighten, his hand suddenly gripped her wrist. With one sharp tug, she was on the bed and he was straddling her. Neville pulled the tie from his mouth, laughing at her expression. “Really, Pansy. Next time, you should fasten the restraints tighter if you’re not using magic as well.”

 

With one thrust, he was buried inside her, her wet cunt tightening around him. Neville began to fuck her hard, hands bruising her breasts and gripping her hips. She scratched his back, pushing up, trying to flip them so she could be on top. He merely chuckled in an infuriating way, biting her collarbone before sending her deeper into the bed.

 

As she came around, drawing his own orgasm out of him as she writhed beneath him, he looked at her, finding her absolutely bloody beautiful when she was wanton and flushed from orgasm. Smirking slightly, he quirked a brow. “Baby likes it rough.”

The End


End file.
